True Peace!
by Zweig
Summary: Naruto travels back in time to bring True Peace. How? One word: Akatsuki! Grey Naruto! slight bashing of characters! Heavy Character Death!
1. Back in time!

**True Peace!**

 **I don´t own Naruto.**

In a forest deep in the land of fire, everything was peaceful until suddenly a swirling hole appeared in the air.

Out of the hole stepped a tall Man wearing a Orange swirl mask, a black cloak with red clouds and a pair of combat shoes. At his hand were ten rings each with a different Kanji. He had long spiky blond hair, which was pulled into a Pony-tail.

This Man was Naruto Uzumaki.

„Damn, i didn´t think time-traveling would be so exhausting. Hey Kurama, everything okay with you?"

Inside the Man in a sewer, a certain giant Fox snorted in a mix between annoyance and amusement at his containers antics.

„Of course i am alright. It was after all my Jutsu which brought us here. Well, that and the Monkey-eye you took from that Friend-zoned little bitch. I still say you should have made his death more painful."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He couldn´t imagine many things more painful than to have thousands of windblades cutting him on cellular level. Then again, Kurama could take several Rasenshuriken at once so maybe the Bijus opinion was a bit skewed.

„Anyway, Naruto. We managed to land in the right time but you must be quick or you will miss your opportunity."

At this Naruto grew pale. If he came to late it would be catastrophic.

„Well, lets take off then. I need to reach the Valley in time!"

In a swirl Naruto disappeared.

* * *

He re-appeared atop of a rock-formation at the border of what looked like a giant scar in the land. Naruto looked frantically around before calming as he saw his new favourite scene: Hashirama Senju having stabbed Madara Uchiha through the back with his Katana.

Naruto watched as the near-dead Senju-clan leader spoke a few words to the fallen Uchiha-leader before his brother Tobirama arrived and carried him away.

The blond waited a moment before racing to the fallen Uchiha. He arrived just in time to grab a black blob which tried to approach the dead man.

„What the-"

That was all Kurozetsu managed to say before his entire essence was absorbed into the blond holding it. Naruto calmly waited a moment but when nothing happened he sweatdropped.

„That´s it? No fight or resistance? Man i thought it would be more difficult to off the Mommys-boy."

Naruto gave a small chuckle before he glanced at Madaras corpse. In his own timeline, the Uchiha-leader had been revived by Kurozetsu long enough to use Izanagi. But here he was not so lucky.

„Well, better make sure!"

It took only a few movements before it was over. Madaras eyes were preserved in a jar and his armor and Gunbai were sealed away. A quick Katon-jutsu burned the corpse to ash.

Naruto gave a smirk. The great Uchiha-leader and Kurozetsu were already removed from the board. Which meant there would only be a few capable of resisting him.

„Hm, i think it is time to recruit the first Akatsuki-members. Thankfully Kurozetsus plans were mostly finished.

Though where should i go first? Taki or Konoha?"

Naruto gave a wistful look towards the Hidden Leaf village, before shaking his head slightly. He couldn´t return there, especially not with his plan still in its infant-stage.

Naruto travelled into the opposite direction.


	2. New Members!

**Chapter 2!**

 **New Members!**

It took Naruto several days to Taki-gakure. Unlike before he was not in a hurry right now, his new recruit probably didn´t even start his mission yet and it would take several days until he returned.

Therefore Naruto took a small break to take part in an all-you-can-eat Ramen contest which took place in a small village on the way.

While there Naruto listened to some of the rumors floating around town. The death of Madara had already made rounds. There was also rumors of countless villages preparing for war against Konoha now that Hashirama was heavily injured.

That didn´t surprise Naruto. He already knew that Hashirama would die soon in a battle against three of the Shodaime Kage. The fourth would fight against Tobirama and the future second Kages and third Mizukage would wreak havoc among the Senju-clan killing countless of them and reducing the once mighty clan to merely fifty members. Those would eventually whittle down over the first and second Shinobi war.

But that didn´t concern him. He was more interested in news regarding his first three recruits.

He called back into his mind what he knew about them:

The first was easy, he had personally met and fought against Kakuzu. The Assasin would be grateful to him for freeing him from his jail before the Taki-council would execute him to appease Konoha.

The second was a person he had read in his history books about. Toka Senju, a cousin of the Senju-brothers who had been killed by the Shodaime Raikage shortly after the beginning of the first Shinobi war. It would not be difficult to convince her to join him, she had idolised Hashirama and had been almost suicidal in her actions which resulted in her death.

The third member was still quite a few years off. Naori Uchiha the creator of the Izanami-jutsu would eventually be betrayed by her teammates and left for death. He would swoop in and save her and then convince her to join him.

Naruto didn´t have any idea about what to do then aside from laying low during the war. Though he would need to start cultivate the Shirozetsu spores he brought with him. He had even developed a special clone-jutsu to emulate Kurozetsus looks and abilitys to have the Akatsuki-spy ready in action when the time came.

„Don´t forget that we also need to collect the samples for Edo-Tensei. We will need the fire-power when the fourth war begins."

Naruto flinched a bit at this. While he would stand to his plans, he absolutely despised the fact that he couldn´t go off and kill Tobirama before he created that damn summoning-scroll. The bastard had created it by using chakra-samples from the Shinigami-mask inside the Uzumaki-shrine. What was worse, he didn´t even ask Mito or the Uzumaki-clan for permission to create something like that.

* * *

It took Naruto five more days until Taki. On the way he killed off several dozen bandits and non-village ninja.

After the creation of the hidden villages there were many clans and ninja who refused to join the system but with the Daimyou and clients going to the villages they had no choice but to join up or become bandits and killers. Most of those ninjas would be hunted down over time. But Naruto knew some survived like that one Fuuma-ninja which Jiraiya defeated and eventually would become the first Animal-path of Pain.

„Well, it seems i still have a bit time on my hands."

Naruto looked over Taki from his vantage point in the crown of the tree of life. His chakra-sensing ability allowed him sense everything around him.

Interestingly, contrary to the Taki-gakure of his timeline here the ninjas still had power. He could feel that most of the Jonin were around Asumas level of power. Hell, even the new Jinchuriki of Chomei was already strong enough to compare to Kakashi and the boy was only nine at the moment. (After Bunpuku he was the second oldest Jinchuriki given that Hashirama caught Chomei first)

A commotion at the villages entrance drew his attention. Activating his Sharingan he smiled as he saw his target arrive.

Kakuzu looked quite different to his future self. He didn´t have any stitches yet and his hair was similiar to Sais brother Shin in style though a different color of course.

He watched a bit angry how Kakuzu was beaten by his so called comrades before the village leader spoke to him. Kakuzu angrily retorted something before being dragged off.

„Well, i suppose its almost time."

* * *

Kakuzu sat in his cell stewing in his anger and depression. He could still hear his former comrades laugh at his expenses and it only fueled his anger more. He had laid his life on the line on this assasination mission too eliminate Hashirama. Hell, his entire team comprised of his best friends had been slaughtered at the hands of Tobirama and Hashirama. They sacrificed everything and as thanks he was thrown into a dirty jail and he would soon be executed.

„Tell me, what would you do to escape from this place?"

Kakuzu looked in astonishment at the masked man who just appeared inside his cell. Before he actually thought about the question. He was not stupid, he knew an offer like this was to good to pass up.

„If you release me i guarantee you my absolute loyalty, stranger."

„Good answer!"

Kakuzu watched as the man removed his chains and his shoulder. The air swirled around them before they appeared at a place he knew.

„Why are we in the Village-leaders office?"

The masked man looked at him and Kakuzu was sure he was smirking.

„We are here to get a very special Jutsu for you, my friend!"

Kakuzu watched as the man removed the covering of the safe hidden in the office and even destroyed the fuin-jutsu placed on it.

A quick lock-picking later the man held a scroll Kakuzu heard only once about.

„This is the scroll for the Jiongu,correct?"

The man nodded before throwing the scroll to him. Kakuzu knew what to do, he opened the scroll and went through the handseals for the Kin-jutsu.

He almost screamed in pain as his back burst open and black threads shot out. Gritting his teeth Kakuzu managed to slowly gain control over his new ability and fused the threads back into his body.

„Lets go. We still have to pay the village higher ups a visit."

Kakuzu gave a bloodthirsty smirk at this declaration. Though before he left he noticed a big chest inside the safe which he knew contained a huge amount of the villages income. Grabbing the treasure he swiftly sealed it away before following his new leader.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he and Kakuzu ripped those stupid councilors apart. The fools were so much like those Konoha villagers who tormented him in his childhood that he couldn´t help it but to find pleasure in it.

He watched as his new associate ripped another heart out with his tentacles.

Sending a quick fireball-jutsu at a bald old councilor he looked around the room only to see that the entire Taki-council and the village leader were dead at his feet.

Kakuzu already moved towards him.

„What is the plan now?"

„Now, we get out of here and start preparing for the recruitment of the next members.

By the way, welcome to the Akatsuki!"

Both Kakuzu and Naruto disappeared via Kamui and would not be seen for several years.


	3. Konoha-gakure and plans!

**Chapter 3**

to bankai777: Unfortunately Miroku will not appear in this story aside from a small mention. Though Shion will definitely appear.

 **Konoha-gakure and Plans!**

It was with a loud crash that a certain Taki-missing nin crashed into the wall of the Akatsuki-hideout. Kakuzu groaned in pain as his boss beat him to the sixth time that day. Sure, he trained hard too but the Uzumaki had simply inhumane stamina and he simply couldn´t keep up with him.

Naruto gave a small grin at his subordinate and if he was honest friend. They had spent half a year now training Kakuzu in the use of the Jiongu and he could proudly say the Taki-nin was already stronger than his alternate counterpart. Hell, he could probably give Jiraiya a run for his money. Given that the Toad-sage ranked in the top ten fighters he ever met that was saying something. Before his death Jiraiya could have easily defeated most S-rank nin and Kage. Only a few exceptions like Pain, Obito, Hashirama, Madara, Hiruzen in his prime and Naruto himself were stronger than the Sage.

Hell, even Narutos father would have lost against the Sage. Both his speed and the Rasengan were easily neutralised by his Hari Jizo defense jutsu. It would have taken using the Reaper-seal to defeat him which would result in Minatos death too and therefore was not a real win.

„Well, you can take a break Kakuzu. I have something to do now, so we will met later today to talk about your progress in mixing Chakra-natures"

Kakuzu merely winked him off before heading to his room.

Naruto looked annoyed before starting to meditate. He needed to try to decipher the timeline as best as possible for his plans to work.

Right now he was exactly fifty years in the past. Some people had said Konoha were hundred years old in his time but they were wrong. It was actually Hashirama who had been born hundred years before. The man had spent thirty years fighting in the clan wars before building Konoha which had taken roughly ten years, not only to build it but also to convince the different clans and Shinobi to join the village.

At the end of this time Tobirama had started training Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teammates, Madara left the village after Hashiramas announcement to Hokage than falling of the grid for seven years while Hashirama captured the Biju to distribute them among the villages. At the end of those years Madara would attack with the Kyubi.

He knew most of this from Tsunade. The woman was only four years old when her grandfather Hashirama went of to fight Madara and had a prime-seat to the slow eradication of the Senju.

Two years from now the young Hiruzen would start training the three Sannin though the first war would be over before their training would be complete. It had actually been the shortest of the three wars only lasting two years in all and would end after Tobirama killed of both the Shodaime Mizukage and Tsuchikage. The Shodaime Kazekage would later be killed in a rampage of the Ichibi when Bunpuku died of old age and the Shodaime Raikage would hold the seat until the Nidaime along with the Gold-Silver Brothers killed him.

Narutos attention shifted as a plant-like appendage slowly rose from the ground. As it split open he could see his newly created two-colored Zetsu.

„Yo, boss. We found her and she has agreed to join the group. **It was not easy either, she was quite** **distrusting about our offer.** "

Naruto gave a smirk at Zetsus news. That particular person was someone where he didn´t have a slightest idea where she could have been. Which was the reason he sent Zetsu to recruit her.

„Well, than bring her to the meeting-room. Kakuzu and I will meet you there."

„Got it Boss!"

Zetsu vanished in the ground as Naruto walked to Kakuzus room. He knocked at the room only to sweatdrop when he heard Kakuzu cursing him to hell. It took only a moment before Kakuzu ripped the door open.

„What the hell is now? I thought i would have atleast a few hours break before you bother me again."

Naruto gave a smirk at Kakuzus attitude.

„We have a new recruit for the group, so we are going to the meeting-room. Come on!"

Kakuzu grumbled a bit before following Naruto. Entering the Meeting-room the both saw Zetsu sitting at one of the eleven seats. Beside him sat a woman which could only be described as beautiful. She had long Red hair and wore a simple Kunoichi-style armor. Left below her mouth she had a small beauty-mark.

This woman was Fuuka Uzumaki. A powerful Kunoichi who was banished after she used a Uzumaki-Kinjutsu to give herself all five elements. In the future she had been working with Kazuma/Furido of the twelve ninja guardians until Naruto killed her in battle.

Out of his eye Naruto saw Kakuzu flush slightly at the sight of the beautiful and sexy Kunoichi. Surpressing a smirk Naruto moved to his seat at the top of the table while Kakuzu sat himself on the third seat.

Naruto saw Fuuka mustering him and Kakuzu with some interest.

„Welcome, Fuuka. I´m quite happy that you decided to accept your membership in the Akatsuki."

Fuuka gave him a seductive smile as she responded to him.

„Well, your friend Zetsus offer was quite interesting. Your promise to give me access to all your organisations ressources in my Mercenary-duties will be quite useful. Not to mention now that the Hidden Villages are fully established it would be difficult for me to stand alone."

Naruto gave a smirk at her response.

„Indeed. Right now the Akatsuki are still in the infant stages. We first need to amass supporters, spys and ressources before we can start moving. Not to mention my plans will only really start in roughly fifty years. Failure is not an option after all."

Naruto threw something at Fuuka. As she catched it she saw it was a ring with the Kanji for „Three", confused she looked at the other three people in the room only to see that both Zetsu and Kakuzu had rings too. Kakuzus ring showed the Kanji „North" while Zetsus ring showed the Kanji for „Boar".

„This ring is the medium for a secret-jutsu that lets us gather via a projection. You are to not lose it, understood?"

At Narutos serious attitude Fuuka gave a small nod.

„Good, now you and Kakuzu are partners and responsible for Ressources-gathering which means you will hunt down bountys, raid bandit-camps, etc.

Zetsu, you have a new mission so meet me later."

The three Akatsuki-members nodded before leaving the room.

Naruto sat still in his seat before smirking.

„Everything goes perfectly, i think it is time to meet a certain Senju-woman."

The Akatsuki-leader vanished via Kamui.

His new goal: Konoha.


	4. Past of Konoha part 1!

**Chapter 4!**

 **Past of Konoha part 1!**

It took only a few seconds for Naruto to infiltrate the Leaf-village. A quick Illusion with his Sharingan and the guards ignored him. Though he got a good chuckle seeing that the Gate-guards looked almost completely like their descendants Izumo and Kotetsu.

Unlike before he was currently wearing simple but elegant Merchant-clothes to make him appear to be a client.

Walking through the Village Naruto really noticed how time had changed it. Unlike in his timeline there were far less Civilians here, not to mention that so far only Hashiramas face was built on the Hokage-Mountain. He also saw that many institutions weren´t built yet, Tobirama still had to invent the Academy, the Anbu, the hospital and the various Intelligence units.

„Hiruzen, you know what i told you about peeking on the Hotsprings! Just wait until i get my hands on you. You will wish you were never born!"

Naruto was forced to move out of the way as a young Hiruzen Sarutobi nearly ran him over. Following him was a person which Naruto almost suspected to be Biwako Sarutobi. Hiruzens future wife and Narutos own Mid-wife who helped birth him.

„Damn, no wonder Jiraiya became a pervert, the old man must have been his inspiration."

Naruto could only shake his head at that. Though he quickly noticed a young man approach him.

„Are you alright Sir? I´m sorry for Hiruzens shameful behaviour and hope he didn´t bother you."

Naruto looked at the young man and thought if he knew him. As he saw the boys X-scar on the chin, Naruto almost got a stroke. Standing before him was non other than a young Danzou Shimura.

„No worrys my boy. It didn´t bother me at all. Though if you could point me to the place where i can give up a mission i would be quite thankful."

* * *

Danzou Shimura was annoyed. His rival had once more shown how much of a monkey he was by peeking on his crush Biwako. Sometimes he really wondered why he even bothered with Hiruzen.

Seeing his rival almost running over a man that looked like a wealthy merchant, he decided that it would be prudent to give his help to a influental person.

After approaching the man he noticed several things most people would probably never notice. First the mans clothing was completely new, definitely never worn before today. Which was suspicious given that the style pointed to northern fire-country and a civilian would never be able to travel that far in the course of a day. Second, the man reacted to his presence, sure it was only a slight twitch when the man looked at his scar but it was enough for him to keep his guard up.

Deciding to do as the man wished, he would escort him to the mission office.

„Very well, please follow me sir."

* * *

Naruto didn´t show it but he was impressed. During their travel to the mission office Danzou tried several times to get some information out of him. Which showed that the young man was suspicious of him. Smart Boy.

He almost couldn´t surpress a grin when Danzou needed to leave after they reached the office. Calming himself mentally he entered the mission office and saw another person he didn´t expect. The person working in the office was someone whos profile he had read during his research on the Uchiha-clan: Kagami Uchiha. The father of Shisui Uchiha who was also part of the Tobirama-squad.

„Hello, what can i do for you, Sir?"

Naruto almost raised a brow at Kagamis polite and almost warm greeting. Compared to the other Uchiha this one seemed quite nice.

„Well, i am here to post a request for a mission. I would also like to request the ninja for the mission if possible."

Kagami raised a brow at that request but was not much concerned. Clients requesting specific Ninjas happened quite often. He himself had been requested more than once.

„That is possible as long as the request doesn´t concern Hokage-sama or any Clan-heads."

„Very good. The person i would like to request is called Toka Senju."

This actually removed Kagamis slight suspicion. Toka was a quite famous ninja, with her mastery of Gen-jutsu she could best most Uchiha-members and she even created an Anti-Sharingan gen-jutsu called „Bringer of Darkness" technique. While she was not as famous as the Senju-brothers she was definitely a cut above others and was requested atleast once a month.

„That should be alright. I will go call her, here are the documents for your mission which you will need to fill out."

Kagami disappeared in a leaf-shunshin while Naruto slowly filled his forms out. He decided to make it a simple escort-mission to a small town in the Land of Tea.

He tensed a bit when he felt two people appear via Shunshin. Looking up he saw two people. The first was Kagami, the second was a woman wearing a grey armor.

Naruto gave a charming smile at Toka Senju.


	5. Broken Plan!

**Chapter 5!**

 **Broken Plan!**

It was now roughly three days since he and Toka had started on their travel to Tea-country. He had used this time to analyse the Senju-Kunoichi and what he found was something he didn´t like at all.

Toka was powerful sure but she was following Hashiramas dream in a way that followed obsession. He would need to be careful if he wanted to convince her to join his vision of peace.

Deciding to start convincing her he stopped and faced her. He could see that she instantly went on guard.

„Well, i suppose we can now start on the real reason why i requested you for this mission."

Toka´s eyes sharpened at that and she entered a battle-stance.

„I knew something was strange with you. Are you an Assasin sent to eliminate me?"

Naruto chuckled at the question and Toka glared at him.

„No, i am not. In fact I would like to recruit you for the Organisation i represent."

Toka looked wary at him but a bit of her tension left her. She was still ready to battle but apparently decided to listen. Taking that as a good sign Naruto continued.

„My Organisations goal is to bring True Peace to this war torn world. As you have surely noticed pretty words aren´t enough to change the world. Hashiramas condition is proof enough of that. After he dies the different villages will take advantage on the situation to start a new round of large scale wars, which with the use of the Biju will further escalate.

For this reason i started to recruit people who are powerful enough to bring this world into an Age of Peace. You, Toka are on of the People i want to recruit into my Group. What do you say?"

While Naruto talked he could see that Toka was considering what he was seeing and seemed to see some merit to his plans.

„I admit, you are quite correct in what you are saying regarding the current situation of the world. Not to mention given how the Villages are reacting to Hashiramas injurys it is quite likely that war is soon breaking out which will utterly ruin the Peace my Cousin is fighting for."

Naruto allowed a grin to form.

„Does that mean you will join?"

Toka seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before calming and stepping in his direction. Naruto feeling secure that Toka had decided to join him let his guard down slightly. Something which cost him when Toka suddenly drew her Katana and slashed him diagonally over his chest.

Jumping backwards Naruto in instinct he was confused at first when he felt a stabbing pain. Looking down on his chest-area he saw a long wound going from his left shoulder to his right hip. The wound was not deep and even healed already slowly but Naruto was still angered at himself for letting his guard down to this extent. He barely had time to evade another quick sword-strike from Toka that probably would have taken his head off.

„Damn, i suppose you won´t join my group then?"

„That´s right. Hashirama always dreamed of a peaceful world but he put his hope into Konoha and i will follow him every step on the way."

Naruto showed a scowl at her explanation. Unraveling a scroll he unsealed his personal weapon. The black sword „Shusui" (1) and took up his own stance.

Both fighters stood still for a moment before clashing in the middle with their swords. Naruto quickly noticed that Toka was definitely the better Swordsman, the Kunoichi quickly evaded all his strikes.

Jumping back a bit Naruto summoned a few Shadow-clones who spread out around Toka. The Kunoichi warily looked around. As one Naruto and his clones attacked using a technique he learned from Yugao Uzuki: The Crescent Moon Technique.

Toka though proved her power as she easily dispatched the clones, but Naruto used this to his advantage as he attacked her only to see Toka suddenly dissolve into feathers. Looking around Naruto couldn´t see her anywhere when he was suddenly tied to a tree. Seeing the Cherry-blossoms around him Naruto knew now that he was in a Gen-jutsu. Cursing he quickly morphed his right eye into his Mangekyou-Sharingan and used Kamui just in time for a sword to pass through where his heart would have been.

Looking Toka in the eyes he could see she was shocked at seeing his Sharingan. Using the moment Naruto quickly stabbed his Katana into Tokas shoulder. The woman gritted her teeth and jumped away from him. Naruto was just about to follow up with his attacks when he suddenly felt several Chakra-signatures quickly close in on them.

Cursing he decided to end this fight now when suddenly his sorroundings disappeared and he stood in a black void. Naruto immediatly closed his eyes to concentrate on his other senses and managed to evade another strike with nothing but a slight cut on his cheek.

Sensing another air-movement Naruto quickly spun around and stabbed forward. Feeling his sword hit something Naruto saw the darkness disappear only to hold back a curse. Impaled on his Katana straight through her heart was Toka. He could immediatly see that the woman was already dead.

Naruto with a small look of remorse pulled his sword out of the Kunoichi and slowly lowered her body to the ground. He quickly closed her eyes before pulling out a vial from a seal on his arm. Taking a bit of her blood he put the sample back into the seal.

Standing up he cast a last look at the woman before he disappeared via Kamui.

* * *

Tobirama and his squad had immediatly started following Toka after he had listened in on Danzou speaking with Kagami about the suspicious merchant. Tobirama needed to hold back a curse at the thought of what may be happening to his cousin right now.

„Koharu, how far are we away from her position?"

The Kunoichi closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate.

„We are close already but the fight has already started, I can feel their Chakras clash."

This time Tobirama cursed loudly before taking off in an accelerated speed. Danzou and Hiruzen joined him quickly with the rest following at a slightly slower pace.

The group crashed out of the tree-line to land in a big clearing as they heard Tobirama let out a scream of rage and anguish. Koharu and the others looked on shocked as their otherwise calm teacher craddled the still body of his cousin. At the side Hiruzen beat his fist bloody at a tree while Danzou had an cold empty look on his face.

The group stood for a while still showing their respect to the fallen Kunoichi. Finally Tobirama stood up and Koharu was almost scared of her Senseis look. The man looked ready to murder the next person speaking to him.

„Homura seal Tokas body into a scroll, Hiruzen send an summon to inform my brother of what happened. Danzou you will show me and my brother a Henge of the man who killed my Cousin."

The three Ninja nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

This was certainly a day they would never forget.

* * *

Appearing in his room in the Akatsuki hide-out Naruto ripped of the ruined merchants-clothes before throwing them on the ground.

„I take it your mission was a failure?"

Naruto almost cursed. Zetsu definitely should choose his moments better, but he calmed himself down.

„Yes, my plan to recruit Toka failed and i couldn´t even take her prisoner to convince her slowly like i wanted. With her now dead i will need to recruit one of the back-up members for the Jinchuriki-hunting group. I suppose i will need to use Itachi in the end, despite my hoping to simply have him join the Ruling-group. Though given that i still have no idea what to do in regards to his disease it is probably better to keep it that way."

Naruto unsealed the sample of Tokas blood before walking over to a small shelf with several empty and filled vials. Placing Tokas among them he looked them through, so far he had samples of Hashirama, Toka, Kakuzu, Fuuka, several Shodaime Kage and even Ashina Uzumaki. He got the sample from the battlefield where Hashirama and Ashina fought some beast and the old Uzumaki lost several hairs that day which he could collect.

Concentrating on his broken plans for Toka he decided to wait until the next member would be recruited.

He had a minor setback but the Akatsuki would continue forward.

(1) The blade Naruto used is the sword Shusui from One Piece. (Please not to confuse with the Ninja Shisui Uchiha)


	6. First Shinobi War!

**Chapter 6!**

First Lemon in this Chapter people. It is marked so those who don´t like them can skip them.

 **First Shinobi War!**

Naruto sat on top of the newly finished Head of Hashirama on the Hokage-mountain as he looked on the Village below him. It was one and a half year since he was last here.

After Tokas death Konoha had placed him into their Bingo-book and even placed an international bounty on his head. Of course given that Naruto had red hair and no whiskers during his first time in Konoha there was only a small chance of anyone recognising him.

But right now it didn´t matter anyway. The First great Shinobi war was already in full swing and with Hashiramas death Konohas morale was low. Still Tobirama brutaly pushed back the invaders, his newly created Anbu-Assasins killed enemy commanders in the dozen and Tobirama had already killed the Shodaime Tsuchikage. He also horrified his enemies by sending his new Edo-Tensei warriors out to wreak havoc among the enemy armies.

Naruto found it both amusing and concerning at seeing Tobirama at work. The man could be a major threat later on.

Still, Naruto had different plans right now. The Izanagi-unit would soon set out on their last mission and simultan Tobirama would kill the Shodaime Mizukage, which would give him the opportunity to bring another of his plans forward.

„What are you doing here?"

Naruto tensed at the voice behind him. Turning around he instantly recognised the person: Mito Uzumaki, the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Seeing her calm demeanour he calmed down slightly.

„I´m thinking about Peace and War. It is sad to see Humanity behave like savages over things that don´t matter in the slightest. Something must be done to change this situation but it will be difficult."

Mito had a sad smile on her face. The young man before her reminded her quite a bit of her dead Hsuband though he seemed a bit more realistic in his world view.

„Most things worth achieving are difficult, but that doesn´t mean that you shouldn´t try anyway."

Naruto let a small smile show. Those were the same words Kurama once told him. It seemed like the Biju picked more up from his containers than he thought. He was actually sad that the Biju was asleep to recover his strength which was used for the timetravel.

„How true. But sometimes I fear what the end-result could be and suddenly a small bit of doubt grips me. Though i suppose i shouldn´t worry about things that may never come to pass."

Naruto shot a seductive grin to Mito.

„What do you say to have some fun?"

Mito had a small blush but nodded. Naruto grinned and stood up, he grabbed her hands and they walked off.

 **Lemon!**

A small bit later in Mitos room in the Senju-compound, Mito was moaning as Naruto groped her breasts through her Kimono. Both were heavily making out on her bed when Naruto suddenly pulled away. Mito watched first confused then blushing as the blond haired young man gave a sexy strip-tease. Smirking a bit she decided to return the favour and slowly shed her clothes.

Seeing the young mans eyes grow darker with desire made Mito feel quite good. After her husband died no one would even try flirting with her, meaning she didn´t have sex since he died.

Naruto casually approached the sexy Milf and wrapped one arm around her to grope her butt while the other landed on her breast. They again heavily made out while lowering themselves on Mitos bed. Naruto chuckled a bit at seeing Mito flush when he opened her legs and began to eat her out.

Mito barely managed to keep her moans and screams down so nobody in the compound heard them. She barely noticed when Naruto stopped, looking up she saw him smirk at her before she groaned when he entered her.

Pumping first slowly but picking up speed Naruto took one of Mitos breasts and began sucking on them. It took not long for both of them to reach their climax. He turned over and pulled Mito on top of him, Mito understanding what he wanted slowly began to ride him. After cumming again both Mito and Naruto cuddled a bit before falling asleep.

At the next morning Naruto woke up first. Deciding to take off before Mito awoke he clothed himself and used Kamui to teleport away.

He was unaware that inside Mitos seal this timelines Kyubi had been able to feel Kurama inside him and memorized his Chakra-signature for later.

 **Lemon end!**

* * *

Naruto found it quite amusing. He had watched the Uchiha-clans elite members fight against the last remnants of Kumo-gakures army and found himself quite impressed with the Izanagi-kinjutsu. He had never seen or used the jutsu himself but he had the Copied images from Obitos Sharingan that showed Sasukes fight against Danzou.

The fight had actually been rather short, but what happened afterwards was more interesting. The Insanity that took hold in the Uchihas minds was almost scary but it did allow him to collect several Mangekyou-eyes for later use.

Right now he watched how Naori fought against her cousin Naka. It was unfortunate that he was unable to see what happened inside the Izanami. He looked on how Naka stabbed his sword into the ground before Naori and both talked before walking off.

Following them at a distance it took only one hour before a pursuing group of Kumo-ninja caught up to them. He was impressed when he saw Naori fighting them despite only having one eye, which threw her perception out of order.

Naruto saw how both Naka and Naori stood back to back and talked only for Naka to turn around and stab her with his Tanto. After Naori hit the ground, the foolish Uchiha attacked his enemies with his Izanagi but was slowly overwhelmed.

That was the chance he waited for. Teleporting quickly around the battlefield he ruthlessly dispatched the remaining Attackers before picking up Naori. Using Kamui he disappeared back to his hide-out.

* * *

Naori groaned as she awoke. That was a wonder in itself, given what her last memory was. She calmed her heart-beat and started listening around her to assess her situation, given what happened she was most likely a prisoner. Picking up the sound of someone breathing she came to the conclusion that there was atleast one person guarding her.

„You, can open your eyes if you want Naori-san. I already know that you are awake, so playing asleep won´t change anything."

Hearing this Naori opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Wincing a bit at how tender her wound was, she gave her captor a look over. Sitting before her was a blond-haired tall man with a black cloak with red clouds. His eyes were a startling blue and on his face were some whiskers.

Naori tried wracking her brain to remember any clan with whiskers as a trait but was unable to think of one.

„Who are you and where are we?"

„We are currently in my Organisations hide-out in the land of Woods. My name is Naruto and i have a proposition for you, Naori."

Naori looked at Naruto with suspicion. She had just been stabbed by her childhood friend after seeing him murder countless of their relatives. Now this man came along and spoke of a proposition.

„What is this proposition of yours?"

„Well, I am the leader of a Organisation called Akatsuki and I am currently recruiting several powerful ninja for the purpose of bringing peace to the Elemental Nations. Of course it won´t be easy but my plans are very malleable so i can easily adapt them. You Naori, know better than most the darkness of the Shinobi-world after the betrayal of Naka-san. So you are one of my prime-candidates to recruit into the Organisation."

Naori while still suspicious had to admit that the man was right. The betrayal of Naka had shocked her and she wanted nothing more than to change this world who had driven so many of her relatives into becoming powerhungry traitors. Even if this man was lying, she would still need to observe him to take him out if necessary. Her choice was clear!

„Very Well, i will join your Organisation."

Naruto had a smile on his face. He had already expected this, though after the mishap with Toka he had become a bit less confident.

„Perfect. I have decided that instead of the Jinchuriki-hunting group you will be joining the secondary group that will be taking part in the war we will need to start against the five nations when the time comes. That means you will be wearing a slightly different outfit."

With those words Naruto handed Naori a cloak similiar to his. The main difference though was that instead of red clouds it was sporting blue clouds.

Slipping on the cloak she followed Naruto through the hide-out. Eventually they arrived at a meeting-room in which several people were waiting. The only person Naori recognised was the former Taki-nin Kakuzu who was in Konohas Bingo book.

„If i may introduce. Those three are members of the Jinchuriki-hunting unit: Kakuzu, Zetsu and Fuuka Uzumaki."

Naori looked a bit shocked at the fact that a Uzumaki was part of this Organisation given how isolated they were. Though she managed to catch herself and politely nodded in their direction.

Naruto took his seat at the head of the table. Before looking at the three members who had already been in the room.

„I would like to hear a new update on your missions. Kakuzu and Fuuka, how far along are you?"

The pair looked at their leader with a somewhat smug expression. Before Kakuzu decided to explain.

„So far i have managed to use the funds from our bounty-hunting and bandit raiding quite efficiently. We have a budding spy-network in place but we lack a good spy-master to expand it better. We also managed to find information on this young boy you wanted us to find. Roshi I think his name was. He is apparently on a team with the new Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu and his apprentice Oonoki so getting to him will be difficult."

Naruto gave a slight nod before contemplating what he was told.

„The issue with the spy-master is something we will need to accept for now. Good work about the Information regarding Roshi, it is something we need to keep an eye on for later. What about your mission Zetsu?"

„My mission was succesful. You will have a meeting with the elder-council of Kiri-gakure in a few days so that is no problem. **I also managed to get the sample you wanted for later."**

Naruto nodded slightly. He was thankful Zetsu didn´t say what sample he collected. Naruto had sent him on a mission to raid the Uchiha-cemetry for a DNA-sample from Izuna Uchiha and telling Naori about that would not be smart right now.

„Very well. Kakuzu and Fuuka, you continue to get money and expand the spy-network. Zetsu you will go on a new mission to find an item i am currently interested in finding so come to my room later. Naori, you will need to get a new Sharingan so i will transplant one for you in a few days when you are recovered from your wounds. So long you can go through my Library in the hide-out."

With those words Naruto and the others moved out of the meeting-room to start their new tasks.

Naori while still a bit suspicious was atleast thankful that nothing to alarming was mentioned during the talk but still kept her guard up.


	7. Deals, Memories and Traitors!

**Chapter 7!**

 **Deals, Memories and Traitors!**

Naruto was currently sitting in a waiting-room inside the Mizukage-tower in Kiri-gakure. It was now roughly two years after the first Shinobi World War and things had been rather calm on his end.

The five Shodaime Kage were all deceased now due to the Kazekages death during his fight against Shukaku.

Right now he was in another meeting with Kiri-gakures elder-council to bribe them to pick his choice for the Nidaime Mizukage. Namely Gengetsu Hozuki, the current Clan-head of the Hozuki-clan. This had actually been one of Kurozetsus plans not his own.

By having Gengetsu be chosen instead of Byakurens former right hand he would plant a small seed of hatred inside the man who would later start to opress and demonize the Bloodline-users. Naruto was sure most of that hatred was amplified due to the fact that he would be the only assistant of the Shodaime Kage who would not be Nidaime, which would be an embarassement the man would never escape.

Naruto perked up when the Elder-council arrived and slowly filled the room. He only knew the names of two of the members: a old and powerful ninja of the warring clans era called Saizo and a rather young Genji. The old man was still part of the elder council in Mei Terumis reign so Naruto had met him a few times.

„We have had quite a few discussions about your candidate for the place of Mizukage and while we agree that Gengetsu is a good choice, we would like to know why you decided to support him, Menma-san."

naruto once again hidden under his merchant-disguise had decided to introduce himself as Menma, an old joke from his trip into the alternate world. At the words of Saizo he put on a friendly but serious expression.

„Well Saizo-sama, i decided to support Gengetsu-san because he seemed to be the best choice for Mizukage. He is also a relative good person as a ruler given his rather peaceful reign over the Hozuki-clan. I think he will become a good Mizukage."

At Narutos words most of the council nodded in agreement. The only exception was Genji who while not opposing his words still looked at him with suspicion. Saizo merely gave a small nod to accept his words before he turned to his fellow councilors.

„Very well, then i hereby announce Gengetsu Hozuki as the new Nidaime Mizukage! The meeting is over."

With this the councilors left the room but not before both Saizo and Genji gave Naruto a searching look.

Naruto though waited until he had left Kiri-gakure before he let out a small chuckle and teleported away.

* * *

As Naruto arrived in the Kamui-dimension he sat himself down on the platform to meditate. While doing this he recalled the events that led to him traveling back in time.

It had all started after he and his team sealed away Kaguya. He and Sasuke fought each other and it was only thanks to Narutos skills that he defeated the Uchiha. Afterwards Sasuke had rejoined Konoha but started traveling around until the incident with Toneri Otsutsuki (making a mental note to off the bastard later). Then nothing had happened until that debacle with Shin Uchiha and his clones, it was then that he started to suspect that something was going on.

But it was only after the whole incident with those Otsutsuki brothers and his son Boruto that everything started going down.

Apparently Sasuke had while he did his duty as Hokage, traveled around and recruited an army. A new army of Shirozetsu, Team Taka, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Shins clones along with countless small time criminals like Mizuki, Amachi or the demon brothers. The most grave insult had been that he somehow converted Boruto into his spy.

The resulting war was a bloodbath. Countless of Narutos friends had fought in it and fallen. The only remaining ones he had currently sealed in stasis-scrolls here in the Kamui-dimension. Those being Sarada Uchiha, Himawari Uzumaki and Mirai Sarutobi.

When the war was over Naruto started to work on the timetravel-jutsu with Kurama but that caused another confrontation between him against Hagoromo and Asura. The Chakra-ghosts tried to prevent his timetravel first with words than with violence. Naruto had been outgunned until he used the same Chakra-tug ability he first used against Kurama to literally drain Asuras Chakra and Life. With the new power he managed to defeat Hagoromo and was for the first time in his life his own person.

As it turned out from a few scattered memories of Asura. Hagoromo along with his sons merely staged their deaths and the succession-fight. They removed themselves from their bodies and then Hagoromo would, using his connection to the chakra inside all humans slowly manipulate people to shape the history. He also placed Indras and Asuras Ghosts inside new hosts so they could manipulate his descendants further. This continued until Naruto destroyed the spirits, something he would need to repeat in this timeline, he was quite pissed that his actions had been nothing more than the manipulations of both Kaguya and Hagoromo. It turned out that Kurozetsu was the only being not connected to Hagoromos Chakra.

The reason was simple. To use Chakra a child would be injected by his teacher with a small bit of the teachers chakra to open their pathways. This continued backwards in history until it reached Hagoromo who had implanted his chakra in his followers to „spread Ninshu". Kurozetsu on the other hand was directly connected to Kaguya and the goddess would never dirty herself by connecting to humans the way Hagoromo had. With Kurozetsu dead Kaguya was out of the game unless someone was stupid enough to actually free the bitch.

Narutos masterplan had several goals but his main-goal was to utterly remove the Otsutsuki-clan from existence. He already had quietly removed Hagoromos connection to all the Akatsuki-members to prevent his presence from leaking out to the fake God.

He also planned to eliminate Sasuke and his parasite Indra as soon as he could. Both were an annoyance that he would need to deal with. Though he would need to wait until Itachi was dead with killing him. Naruto was still pissed off that Asura manipulated him into a creepy fan-boy of the Uchiha.

Naruto gave a somewhat creepy chuckle while daydreaming about his enemies demise.

* * *

„So, do we have an agreement?"

Kakuzu was looking calmly at the two people he was currently meeting inside a cave in Lightning-country. Standing in front of him were the famous „Gold and Silver Brothers" Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

„Yeah, when the Nidaime Hokage comes to negotiate with the Raikage we assasinate him and in exchange we are promised places inside your Organisation for your revolution."

Kinkaku and Ginkaku grinned sadistically at Ginkakus words. Kakuzu was forced to surpress an eye-roll, those brothers were powerful but his leader had already told him that they would likely die in their mission and therefore he was not to tell them anything to important.

„That is correct. Just make sure that the Peace-treaty never takes place and then you will join Akatsuki. Though just in case you die we would like some blood-samples, we plan to aquire Tobiramas Edo-tensei down the road and will summon you then during the war."

The brothers both grinned at the mention of a war and didn´t hesitate in cutting themselves with Kunai before filling the vials Kakuzu gave them with blood. Kakuzu merely pocketed the vials before slowly leaving the cave.

He quickly traveled to the nearest town where he met his partner Fuka. Seeing her smile seductively he again thanked his lucky stars. He and the Uzumaki-kunoichi were in a steady relationship for almost two years now. He still needed to surpress a grin from that one memory when Naruto walked in on them getting it on and almost getting a stroke. While not the way he wanted to introduce his friend to his relationship it still was the most amusing way.

Kakuzu would always be thankful to his blond-haired leader for his deeds. The man freed him, helped him get revenge and accidently introduced him to the love of his life.

For Naruto he would go through hell and back to repay him.


End file.
